


Mari's Birthday Binge (A Very Late Mari Birthday Fic)

by ExistsJustCause (WoobyWriter)



Series: More Than Love is in the Air [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe -Kanan and Mari don't leave, Birthday Sex, Burping, Burps, Dorks in Love, Eproctophilia, F/F, Farting, Farts, Feeding, First Kiss, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Strap-Ons, Stuffing, This fic is so late, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoobyWriter/pseuds/ExistsJustCause
Summary: Okay Okay so, this fic was written in June 2020. I ended up getting a slump and be unable to finish it. Until today.Warning: Please read the tags, this is a fic where a beautiful rich blonde Japamerican Italian ex-school idol gets fat and gassy, and a equally beautiful blue haired diving ex-school idol finds her fetishes.Also this is my first proper Fetish Fic.Anyway, stream New Winding Road.
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari
Series: More Than Love is in the Air [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191221
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Mari's Birthday Binge (A Very Late Mari Birthday Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> If anything is in Italics, it's either said in English or Italian  
> Remember, these girls are Japanese

It was a weird moment for Kanan. It was Mari's birthday today, but in the messages between them, the blonde wanted alone time for the day. That struck as very strange to the diver. Mari wanting alone time on her birthday? That is very uncharacteristic of her. The Mari she knows would be the one showing up suddenly just to grope her for the whole day. In fact, she hasn't seen Mari in a while, mainly because of her job at the diving shop and her hobby of diving, especially in the summer weather. Kanan had a few options: visit Mari, or respect her wish to be alone. What weighed on her was the worry she carried over this. What if she was upset? What if she was sick? What if she was sleeping the whole day away? All it did was fuel her arms with the urge to hug the hell out of her. With a determined grin she slowly unzipped her diving suit, Kanan's breasts finally having some breathing room, and slipped it off her. 

She went ahead and got on her regular summer training outfit before jogging outside and towards the tall home of her shiny best friend. The light breeze of summer slightly blowing in her face, put a smile to her. Kanan loved jogging anywhere she went, it also did wonders on her figure. There was a nice moment of serenity when she jogged, which didn't last long as she arrived to the large building. She walked over to the front door and buzzed on the intercom, to which... nothing happened. No response.   
"She's really serious about that alone time..." Kanan spoke to herself. She walked to the door itself and just... pushed on it. And it did indeed open. The diver just stood there for a brief moment.

"Does she not lock this...?" She asked herself.

"Wait... she doesn't need to lock this, my family and herself are the only ones who live here." She stood there and just quietly walked in, she embarrassed herself with her own moment of obliviousness. Now... the next problem is finding Mari in her own home. This was a home with multiple floors, and she could be on any single one of them. Right now she was face to face with that statue of the home owner herself ontop of the fountain. Moving on forward she checked the rooms on the bottom floor, nothing. Going up one flight of stairs she checked the next floor, nothing still. The next floor, nothing, the next floor, nothing, the next floor, still nothing. From the looks of it, her blonde friend has to be on the top floor, there's no other place for her to be. Getting to the final flight of stairs she heard a noise, crinkling? The sound of a bag or wrappers? Nervously, Kanan stepped towards the sounds, which was leading to one of the main rooms. As she got closer, the sound of eating was prominent, it was a bit strange considering it was the middle of the afternoon. It was... a bit unnerving to her, especially as she got to the door of the room which the sounds were louder. Kanan felt hesitant to open the door, but she persevered into the confusion.

Purple eyes scanned the room, which stopped on a tall, busty blonde girl essentially ravenously demolishing a hamburger at incredibly high speeds, wiping around her mouth with a napkin and immediately doing the same with the next unfortunate burger. This didn't come as surprising to Kanan, she's seen Mari tear through a stack of burgers before. What did come as a surprise was how many burgers she has eaten, and the small amount that was left. The bigger pile was definitely the empty boxes, bags and wrappers. She was... rather stunned. Although while walking closer to an angle in which she can see Mari, she stopped quickly. There was many things running through her mind. First, she was only in her bra and a skirt, she never took Mari as someone who could be so laid back. Secondly, her boobs looked... bigger than normal. Hell, her bra was basically doing its best keeping itself together to conceal them. Lastly, her vision was at her belly and this was one where her gaze fixated on for quite some time. The blonde's tummy looked rather stretched and pretty tight, resting on her thighs and looking a bit red. Speaking of her thighs they looked a bit more swell too. This was all a surprise to Kanan. Has her best friend being doing this for days? Mari Ohara, put on weight, and quite a bit of it over the span of a few days on just hamburgers alone? Mari Ohara? The prettiest girl in all of Numazu? The thoughts were stopped as soon as she was spotted, being greeted with of all things, a regular Mari smile. 

"Kanan~!" sang Mari in a happy tone. "What a **_surprise_ **to see ya! Have ya come to see me on my b- **urrrrrrrrRRRRRRP**!-" A rather loud burp surprised the both of them, the offender giggling to herself after the fact, leaving her best friend even more surprised than she already was.

" _Scusa_. Have ya come to see me on my birthday?" The diver had no response prepared, she was too surprised from a few seconds ago. Sure when they were young she was the one who teased her friends for their sudden moments of gaseousness, and during her hangouts with the boys, often beat them in burping contests, but she was a stupid tomboy back then. She never expected such a shameless lack of response from **Mari Ohara** after a burp of that calibre, or any calibre really. The only response she could give, was a nod, which put a smile on her friend's face anyway.

" _ **That's great!**_ Although I did message everyone for alone time, I'm kinda glad that you sh- **orAAAAAAAARP** \- showed up." Mid sentence, another belch burst out, but Mari didn't even flinch to finish her sentence. What change happened for Mari to not care? Did she over-indulge? Or is this just some weird Mari thing she didn't understand? Kanan was at a loss. She watched her lean back and slowly tend to her belly, which seemed like it was filled to the brim. A few small and short burps escaped the Japanese Italian-American and she seemed... happy about it. Kanan... had no idea anymore, although... it was a bit harder to breathe and it was getting a little bit hotter, even with the air conditioning the house definitely has. Finally, she spoke up.

"Mari, what the hell is going on?" That gave time for Kanan to try and rationalize her thoughts, as the blonde hummed to herself.

" ** _What?_** Can't a girl self-indulge every once in a while~?" she gave a confident smirk.

"I'd call this self-engorging…" Kanan deadpanned.

"Also, to avoid any fut- **urp** -ture cases of arranged marriage, I'm going to seem unappealing to the majority of the male sex!"

Kanan only seemed to look more unamused. Of course. Only Mari could have such random reasoning and action to a problem that doesn't even exist yet. Although at least her actions... made some semblance of sense and her reasoning for even worrying about the non-existent problem in the first place was there.

"I...I see..." Kanan muttered. There was a moment of silence as Mari continued to be tender to her belly. The blonde took a long breath inwards and at this point, Kanan knew what was coming.

" **URRRRRRARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! EURP! Urrrrrp-ARRRRRRP**!" Multiple belches erupted from her pretty lips which left Kanan speechless at Mari's display. She giggled again, which made her belly jostle and her bosom bounce.

" _ **Oh my!** Scusi_! Phew! I needed th- **urrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrp.** **Oh** ~, they don't stop. I've still got a few more burgers to- **EORRRRRRRRRRP!** " While Mari seemed to have a case of loud burps, Kanan's face was red, the heat was definitely rising in here. The blonde gave out a heavy sigh and looked at her childhood friend in the face. Then, a playful smirk came to her softer looking face.

"Mmm... Kanan, can you feed me the remaining burgers~?"

"E-Eh!?"

The smug grin on Mari's face wasn't helping situations... With a very nervous sigh Kanan took a seat in front of Mari, pretty close up to the growing sphere that is Mari's stuffed belly. Now that she was close up, she could hear it gurgle more than Hanamaru's stomach when she's hungry, and her belly sounded angry. As Kanan got a close up view of the growth her friend undertook, Mari's smug smile only grew.

"Well? Are you gonna feed- **ourp** -me?" 

She could only nod, her hands slowly grabbing one of the few remaining burgers, then moving over to Mari's lips. The blonde took a large bite from the burger, so large that Kanan felt nothing beyond her fingers, she was very surprised, so surprised she didn't realise when the rest left her hand. Mari snapped her fingers in front of Kanan, snapping her out of her trance like state.

" _ **More~**_ ," was all Mari said for Kanan to grab the next burger, which didn't last long at all. The sound of Mari's voice was enough to get her to comply. This repeated for two more burgers, to which Mari seemed to struggle with it. There was one more burger left and it seemed Mari had found her limit. Swallowing down the tiny bite of burger that had remained in Kanan's hand, Mari's hands moved to carress her own aching belly.

"Oohhhhh.... Mmmnnn..." Mari whined softly, her tummy's gurgling grew in volume, her hands lightly pressed down on the bloated mass to try to get out anything to make up space.

" **GORRAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!** O-Oh... **URRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!** _Oh my_... Oh my poor t- **URARRRRRRRRRRRP! ERRRRRRRRRP! Urp! Urp! Ururururp!** " To say Mari was having a burping fit was an understatement. Kanan watched as all these manly deep belches just roared from the rich girl, the blush on her own face getting worse. It took a moment but Kanan moved the table away from between them and laid her hands on the other's tummy, Mari's hands clamping ontop of Kanan's own and pressing them on her belly to force up more belches. Touching Mari's belly like this... felt... good? It was soft to the touch, yet rock solid. She could feel the gurgles happening inside. Slowly but surely, Kanan's rubbing moved to jiggling the mass, a blush coming up on Mari's face.

"O-Oh! K-Kan- **URRRRRRRRRP**! Kanan! Enjoying yourself are you bell- **EOURP!** " Kanan watched as her hands made Mari's belly bounce, sometimes gently slapping it, making a loud burp rush out from Mari. While she had little idea why she was doing this, Kanan figured that whatever she was doing was helping. And... it felt good to her. A snapping noise came to their attention, and a second one. The bra covering Mari's boobs fell off, revealing just how titanic they had gotten. Kanan's face heated up as she was face to face with huge mammaries that was bigger than her head, fat nipples erect between a giant, red circle of skin surrounding it. A giggle came from the topless ex-idol.

"O-Oops, guess I got too big for it~. Oh well, it was bound to happen some-" She got cut off by a tight press on her gut.

" **blorrrrrrrrrrAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!** "  
A colossal belch just burst from Mari, the volume and guttural nature sending her breast into a frenzy of jiggling. While trying to catch her breath, a moan replaced the silence. Kanan's grasp was on her tits, well, the best it could. But the role reversal made Mari more dripping wet than she already was. There was silence besides Mari's burps, moans and attempts to get her breath back from both. It was peaceful... A large, long gurgle came from Mari's belly, to which, she pat it.

"Shush...~" she told herself, Kanan squeaking and returning to tend to it.

"You definitely overate..." Kanan mumbled nervously.

"Don't act like you didn't help problems~."

The two stayed there in bliss, staring into each other's eyes, Kanan moved close to Mari. Close up to her lips. "M-Mari, I-"

A loud, deep gurgle came from Mari, but not from her belly. The gurgle turned into a bubbly noise, and Mari's eyes were once again closed and she moaned. Then a smell hit Kanan. Meaty... strong... rank... and yet... it wasn't that bad. Another bubbling sounding noise came from Mari, although being much more bassy, with the girl leaning to the side.

" _O-Oh... Oh my,_ my tummy must be upset at me~..." was all she said. No apologies, no excuses, just talking to herself, and a... wink at Kanan? Mari leaned to the side again, but somewhat leant on the arm of the chair, pointing her soft, giant rear at her. Her panties seemed like they weren't going to last long at her size. The train of thought of the probable destruction of Mari's panties stopped in Kanan's head once the blonde moaned, and after that, a huge sounding fart bubbled out of Mari, her colossal ass visibly vibrating. The redness on the diver's face only seemed way more tinged, watching her childhood friend just rip out this long, quaker of gas from her rear, still winking at her. Kanan moved over and kissed her on the lips, which surprised them both, not long until both melted into it, and went into a passionate tongue wrestling match. Eventually, Mari's behind quieted down with some soft bubbling, the pair pulling away with a string of saliva connected between them, both girls catching their breath.

" _Wow_... Kanan... I-I didn't think you thought of me that way~..." Mari teased, making the diver look away nervously.

"You're dense, you know that...? Wasn't it obvious I liked you before all this...?" Kanan pouted at her, the grin returned onto Mari's face.

"And you like me even more like this~?"   
Kanan squeaked loudly, nervously grinding her foot against the floor. "U-U-Uhm... If you say it like that..." She looked down in self-disappointment. "...Yeah..."  
There was a moment of silence. Mari smiled, and slowly attempted to stand up in her engorged state, a few short farts escaping her as she did, flustering the diver even more.

"Then... phew... Let's go to the bedroom. It's starting to smell in here~." Mari gave her own backside a slap, leaning forward as she did so, to which her panties gave out and tore from the stitches, leaving her entire bottom half also exposed. Before leaving, Mari took the final burger on the table and ate it with a bit more ease than before, a loud burp escaping her afterwards. The pair walked together to the bedroom, Kanan following behind her, watching Mari's thighs and ass jiggle with each step she took. It was rather hypnotic, and only made Kanan's state worse. Mari made sure to puff a few short bursts of air towards her. Eventually, they made to her Mari's room, the heavy set of the two flopping onto the bed, making it creak slightly, Kanan shyly crawling to her side.   
' _Mari looks... pretty hot laying down like this..._ ' she thought to herself, eyeing up all of Mari's curves and pudge. A loud gurgle snapped her out of it.

"Uh oh, I think I'm refueled~. Be a dear and get the strap on from out of the drawer~."

"S-Strap on...?" Kanan slowly looked at the set of drawers by the bed and reached over to open it. Along with a dildo, what looked like a vibrator toy and wrappers was, the strap on Mari mentioned. A slight pit of worry covered her.

"A...Are you sure? This looks pretty big..." A giggle came out of Mari.

"That's the point~. Hurry up, before this gas decides to blow nonstop~!"

Kanan gulped as she started to take off her own clothes. Having sex with Mari using a strap on was never something she thought that'd happen in her life... Then again nor was seeing Mari engorged on food, or having a bout of gas that'd make most gross competitive males feel like they lost. As Kanan approached her by climbing onto the bed, Mari slowly rolled onto her front, a belch and a small toot coming from both ends from her belly getting squished, to present Kanan her rear, raising it up into the air to reveal her vagina. Seeing Mari's ass up even closer...

"That's a huge butt..." she muttered, Mari giggled as she shook her rear, the chunky cheeks of her ass jigging.

"Get used to it, it's only going to get bigger~." She teased before her ass visibly moved a bit, and a loud gurgling fart startled the pair of them. "Excuse-"

Before Mari could finish, Kanan thrusted herself into her, as if the rumble brought her into a horny trance. A shriek of pleasure came from her as Kanan thrusted hard and fast into Mari's insides. The loud sound of thighs smacking against thighs echoed around the room, Kanan's thrusts sending Mari's body into a jiggling frenzy. The moans of Mari came out but then quickly being replaced by deep belches. The slapping of Kanan's thighs and hips onto Mari's titanic asscheeks was drowned out from the belches. Her watermelon sized breasts were bouncing like crazy and her gas filled belly was pressing down and rising back up with every push into her wet pussy.

" _ **O-O-Oh!~**_ K-K- **AROURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!** Kanan!~ Ravage me!" Mari moaned out, her mind was filled with euphoria, and Kanan, well, she was pretty much focused on purely Mari's body. Her hands grabbed Mari's huge behind and slapped it a bunch, causing the blonde to scream out in pleasure.

"YES! PUNISH MY ASS! PUNISH IT FOR BEING SO NOISY~!" Mari's scream came just in time, as a deep roar left from the wobbling mass, shaking both her and Kanan to the core.

"A-Ah! M-Mari, you're, you're amazing like this!" Kanan moaned out herself, having to shout over Mari's loud bout of gas.

"G-Good! C-Cause- **OURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLP!** I-I don't plan on changing~!" Mari giggled, a moan leaving her mouth. The thrusting Kanan was doing was making the blonde's belly gurgle and bubble. Mari knew that she was close to cumming, and knew that she really had to fart. The blonde quietly adjusted herself and fell onto her back, bringing the diver onto her flabby front, the pair locking eyes. Mari kept in her moans, her closed mouth making deep bubbling sounds as a burp tried to escape, and a slight bulge from her throat being visible any time she swallowed the burps back down into her gut, which only put more and more air into her already bloated belly, and her sphincter. As Kanan continued rutting Mari's fupa, the groaning in her bulbous belly grew louder and even more ferocious.

"K-Kanan..." Mari whispered. Her voice sounded... lewd.

"Y-Yeah...?" Kanan responded just as quietly, the diver putting her all into her thrusting.

"I-I'm gonna..." Mari gave a sly wink. Kanan had two thoughts running through her mind.

"C-Cum or fart...?" There was a moment of wordlessness from the pair. The clamping of Mari's wobbly thighs and the tensing of her stretched and bloated belly affirmed both of those.

"Yes~."

Overpowering the sounds of sex, was a booming and muffled noise that rattled the heavy duty bed below them. A very raunchy, meaty smell permeating through the air instantly, and it gurgled on and on. Mari's moan was barely louder than it. At hearing the noise and breathing in the fumes, Kanan gave her deep thrust of the strap on's girth into the blonde, and pressed down on her lover's belly for balance, this press only putting more pressure on Mari and making her already huge blast all the more heavier. A rush of liquid oozed all over Mari's thighs, the bed sheets under them, and a bit of Kanan's legs. The pair catching the breath they could under the rankness of Mari's ongoing bomb of a fart. Her ass rattled on until her muscles stopped being like jelly, faltering into soft sputtering. Both girls were very red in the face, tired, and most of all, horny.  
A soft giggle left Mari, gently wobbling her breasts and belly.  
" _S-Scusa...~_ " She whispered, before being met with lips, and a tongue. The pair kissed for a few seconds before pulling away. Kanan wiping her mouth with a tiny smile.

"G-G..God I love you Mari..." Kanan responded to her with a bashful grin. Mari grinned in return.

" _Oh?~ You love me~? My fat body~? My ungirly as hell burps~? My nuclear blasts~?_ " Mari spoke entirely in English. Kanan barely being able to parse it

" _Y-Yes... I love it all._ " She responded back in kind.

"Well, you'd best keep me well fed. I only plan on getting bigger after all~" Mari teased, to which Kanan just chuckled.

"I don't mind that at all."

A familiar deep gurgle interrupted the pair, the noise coming from Mari's gut. She giggled and winked.

"Is there really more in there...?!" Kanan squeaked out in surprise. Mari could only stick out her tongue. "J-Jeesh... you're such a gas bag Mari." Her lips were met with a finger.

"Shush." 

The pair laid there in silence, staring into each other's eyes, until finally after a pregnant pause. A soft, deep noise rumbled under both of them. And it showed no sign of stopping.

"W-Well... Looks like you'll be here for a while huh~?" Mari quietly teased, rolling onto her front and gently wiggling her fat, burbling ass at the diver teasingly. Kanan's face flushed, then she gave Mari an honest, nervous smile.

"I've got all the time in the world."

"Good, cause by the time my butt shuts up, I'm going to be **_starving!_** "


End file.
